


Pretty Prince

by AngelxCloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founder's Time-ish, Harry Potter is Grffindor's son, M/M, Old-time AU, Possessive Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Slytherin's son, m/m - Freeform, princes au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelxCloud/pseuds/AngelxCloud
Summary: Harry, Prince of Gryffindor, found out that he's betrothed to Tom, Prince of Slytherin.





	1. Chapter 1; Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this account

There were four great kingdoms, with four fair rulers. King Godric, the Brave, King Salazar, the Cunning, Queen Rowena, the Intelligent, and Queen Helga, the Kind. Each of them powerful and respected in their own right, and very close.

Marrying young and having children, they all swore their children were going to be betrothed to each other, so their Kingdoms had no reason to fight, and with the hope that one day, one decedent with each of their blood, may rule the entire of the land.

Now we're getting ahead of ourselves. Godric's Queen was last said to be with child and Salazar sent a messenger asking that the child be betrothed with his child, who was going to be born later that month. Godric agreed and they met to sign a contract, binding them to their word. Which is where our little story comes in…

The celebration was in full swing, and why? King Godric's wife had their first child, the birthing went smoothly. The entire capital, it seemed, was there, swaying with the music, laughing, feasting. All dished out by the King, who was extremely pleased to have a boy.

The hall went silent when the Queen appeared, with a bundle of blankets in her arms, a bright smile on her face.

Godric rushed up to meet her, kissing her cheek and cooing at the baby. He then took the child out of her arms, and helped her down the stairs.

"I present you, for the first time, Prince Harrison Gryffindor!" The hall bowed, lowering their heads in respect for their future king.

Helga and Rowena were there to congratulate their friend, but Salazar couldn't make it himself, as he had too much going on at the time.

The parties went on for days, non-stopped.

Sixteen Years passed peacefully, Rowena's daughter and Helga's son married and was already with child, as they were a couple years older.

Harrison, or Harry, didn't know about his betrothal, as his father never told him, and nor did Salazar ever get the chance to make a visit.

_o)…-…-…(o_

Harry woke, a week before his seventeenth birthday, a smile on his face. A purring sound coming from the top of his chest. He cracked a bright green eye open and looked at his fluffy cat. She stared at him with her big amber eyes. The cat was white with blackish gray spots, her fur was a sleek soft, her ears were tufted, and her tail fur was fluffy.

"Hey, Hedwig." He smiled at the purring cat, petting her head. "Morning, girl." Harry sat up, wrapping his arms around his cat to keep her clutched against his chest.

"Master Harry, it is time…" A servant popped his head in and stopped when he seen the prince sitting on his canopied bed.

Harry waved him off and let Hedwig get down to pull himself out of bed. He took a quick bath, some female servants coming in and giving him the towels and clothes for the day. Harry was walking down the steps to the dinning room and taking his place near the head of the table, next to his father who was speaking to his mother.

"How could you forget?" She demanded, her eyebrow raised.

"Because he's never mentioned it, and I kinda spaced it when he was born." He admitted sheepishly. Only the Queen could ever get that reaction out of the brave king.

Harry blinked before asking, "What are you talking about?"

"Harry!" Godric spun in his chair, having not seen his son enter. "Nothing! Um…aren't you going to join the fox hunt today, Son?" Harry blinked again, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes…" He looked at his mother. She shook her head slightly and gestured for him to eat. He followed his mother's orders, and ate. His mother and father shared a glance, and watched him as he finished and excused himself, going to prepare for the hunt.

As soon as their son was out of sight, she hissed at him once more. "How can you forget?" She repeated. "Our son is betrothed to Sal's child, and you forget?! For seventeen years?! Do you even know who his child is?"

"Yes! I know who Tom is, just….it didn't click until I found the letter…and the contract." He looked down.

"Only you, my Love, would forget something as important as that!" She sighed.

"I sent a letter. Harry is old enough to marry, well in a week he is, but I sent it to Sal…when I found out."

"What do you mean?"

"…I found out about a week ago…"

"WHAT?"

"Shh, it's okay, Sal and Tom will be arriving either today or tomorrow."

"Godric, what are you going to tell our son?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to be the one to tell him. You're the one who forgot, YOU get to be the one to tell him, you big oaf."

Godric winced at the thought. His temper was known throughout the lands, and his Queen's, though harder to provoke, had a temper that rivaled his own. But Harry…Harry's temper could make the most stubborn man alive do anything he wanted, just to escape the rage that would erupt. Puberty was hell for the Queen and King, the people of the kingdom were thankfully spared from that, but they were sure some of the younger servants were still frightened of the small prince.

"Well get going!" She snipped, a small smile on her lips as he gulped and stood. He pecked his wife's cheek before leaving to find Harry before he left.

…..

"WHAT?!" Harry's voice roared through the corridor, causing a servant to flinch from her cleaning before quickly continued to dust.

"I'm betrothed?! When was this decided?" He asked his father.

Godric was pale, but knew it could be worse…

"…Before you were born."

"I'm only NOW hearing about this?" He screeched, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, Salazar has been too busy to bring Tom, but they'll be here shortly." He added the last part softly, hoping that his son wouldn't hear. But nothing at the moment was getting past Harry.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "DAD!"

"You should go on your hunt, yes, yes. You can think about it while you're out there." Godric motioned with his hands for his son to go, quickly backing up disappearing down the hall. Leaving his son to stare in disbelief at him. He flashed a soft smile before leaving the boy alone.

Harry stormed out of the castle and to the stables, mounting his mare and rode into the forest, not bothering to meet up with the huntsmen. He wasn't hunting today, he needed to think, and hunting would take his mind off of the subject that was currently plaguing every thought.

He rode through the forest, letting the mare under him lead, not worrying about riding on the path, for he knew these woods well.

Harry was calmed down, an hour later, when his horse went to a pond to drink. He dismounted, swinging his leg down, and let the mare drink without his burden. Knowing that the animal would stay, he went into the forest slightly, stopping and looking at his surroundings. He was close to the road, in a small clearing. He clicked his tongue for the horse to follow, smiling and petting the nose when the mare came. Harry froze, his leg midway across the horse's back, when he heard a twig snap, followed by the rustling of bushes sightly behind him. Harry dropped back down, taking the horse's reigns.

Harry jerked back when a man came out of the shadows, well, he couldn't have been any older than Harry, maybe a year. He was tall, with black hair and dark eyes. His clothes were sliver and green, a sliver chain, pendant hidden under the fabrics of his tunic, hung around his neck. His brown eyes stared in Harry's vibrant green ones, that shone with shock.

"Hello. And who might you be?" The man purred, coming up to stand closer to the young prince. Harry backed against his horse, a weary look in his eyes.

"Um…I have to go." He said, moving to mount his horse.

"Wait." Harry stopped briefly, flashing his eyes to the other's, not knowing what to do. "Oh come now, I don't bite…unless you provoke me." He winked. Harry still didn't say anything, hiking his leg up, waiting to mount.

"My father would be missing me." Harry tried again, swinging his leg over the horse. He spurred the horse into a gallop and rode out of the clearing, hearing the, "No! Wait!"

Tom watched as the beautiful boy rode away on a magnificent gray horse, his shoulder length black hair blowing behind him as he moved, his lithe body moving along with the horse's.

Tom heard someone come up behind him, but didn't acknowledge the near silent footfalls. Watching as the red and gold sash, that was tied around the beautiful boy's waist, faded into the dark of the forest.

"Sir, who was that?" The blond asked.

"I don't know. Go tell my father I'll be there in a moment." Tom dismissed, wanting a few more moments alone.

"Ye isn't thou's damn servant…..Sire." The last part was quickly added at the sight of an arched brow.

"I know. Go tell my father I'll be there in a moment." He glared at the young Malfoy as the boy sighed and trotted back to the carriage. After a few days in a carriage, Tom wasn't super excited to go back, but he had to. They were going to meet his betrothed, and were only an hour, at most, away from the Gryffindor castle. He sighed before following the path that Draco took, his thoughts still on the green eyed boy that he'd just met.

Harry rode away quickly, berating himself on how stupid he was. That man, whoever he was, could've been a bandit…or worse. He shuddered, spurring the horse to go faster. The horse snorted, but did as his rider asked, pushing himself faster.

After a few minutes, Harry calmed the horse down, the castle in view. He rode smoothly through the open gates and dismounted the horse, letting the stable hands take the horse to care for him.

He went up the castle, entering through the entry hall, where he was met with his father and mother, both accompanied with the council and ladies in waiting.

"Harrison, where have you been?!" His father asked, as his mother pulled the boy into her arms.

"I rode out into the forest. Don't give me that look, Father. It was your idea." Harry said, amusement flashing in his green eyes as he saw the look that passed over the King's face.

"Well, you should've said you weren't going to join the hunt." He said, pulling the boy in his embrace as soon as his wife let go.

"I'm sorry if I caused worry." He apologized.

"It's fine." His mother sighed, before pulling him away. "But now we have to hurry. They'll be here any minute. Salazar sent a messenger ahead. They'll be here before lunch, at the latest dinner."

"How long are they staying?"

"We don't know, Dear."

They dressed Harry in his finest outfit, his Gryffindor ring in place on his right pointer finger. Ginerva, one of his mother's hand maidens were helping hip get dressed, a dark blush on her face the entire time, and was klutzy in his presence, dumping water all over the floor, which one of the other servants cleaned up, glaring at the redheaded girl.

"Ginny, dear, is something wrong?" The Queen asked, as the young girl tripped, once again, on nothing.

"N-nothing, Ma'am." She said, her face still beet red.

"What's the matter with your face?" Her question finally caught Harry's attention, who looked at the pair of women in the mirror. Ginny's face, somehow, got redder.

"It's nothing, my Queen." The Queen made a soft humming sound before turning her full attention back to doting on her son.

Ginny finished her job, then quickly excused herself. After rushing back to her room in the servant's quarters, she slid on her bed, hiding her face in her pillow, trying to will the blush away. She'd been just a few feet away from her crush. Just a few feet! Sure, he probably didn't even notice her, but still, her mother wouldn't believe it! The thought of her mother had her rushing to the kitchens to tell her.

Harry paced in his room, just after lunch, feeling caged in. He'd never been confined to his rooms before, and it was making him panicky. He'd come to terms about being betrothed, as it was his duty to his father, but he was meeting his betrothed within a few hours. Neville, his personal servant, and the closest he considered a friend, stood against the wall.

"Calm down, sir." Harry shot him a look at the title. He didn't like his friend calling him "Sir," in public it was required, but Harry made them stop the moment they were alone. Neville smiled sheepishly at him, before continuing. "You're gonna burn a hole in the carpet with your pacing, Harry."

Harry snorted, "You try meeting someone you're supposed to marry, after just finding out you're suppose to marry them!"

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, about that. Doesn't King Salazar have a son?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Doesn't that mean no offspring?"

"Neville," Harry's eyes narrowed. "Have you not read about my parent's history?"

"Yes…but…"

Harry didn't say anything, just went to the shelves and pulled out a golden covered book, with the Gryffindor lion on the cover. "Read this." When his parents became Queen and King, the people wanted them to record their childhoods, the pair, while still young, agreed, not wanting their people to think they were hiding anything from them. Harry waved off any other questions Neville tried to ask about it. Neville rolled his eyes at his prince, but set the book down for later.

Harry was momentarily sated, until he remembered what was about to happen and started pacing again. Neville sighed, getting antsy himself from watching the prince move back and forth. Finally, there was a knock at the door, a servant popping her head in.

"The Queen asked for me to bring this to you and lead you to the dining room." She said, her face starting to match her dark red hair.

Harry took the small crown that was offered, his mother must've forgotten to give it to him, and followed her to the dining room.

Neville, who stayed behind, had sat down to read the book. He just skimmed through it, already having read the book. He stopped, at the chapter about Harry's mother, his eyes widening. He'd forgot about that, of course. And what makes it even better is that same gender relationships were nothing, it wasn't a big deal. You love who you want to love, and it was like that in all Kingdoms, not just the Gryffindor Kingdom.

Harry, with his crown in place, stood outside the dining room door, hearing voices through the heavy wood. His breaths came out quicker as his heart sped up considerably. He attempted to steady his hectic breaths, taking deeper, calming ones that eased the anxiety in his chest. Willing the Gryffindor Bravery to come out, he opened the door, letting the light of the chandelier blind him for a moment, hearing the voices go silent at his entrance.

Harry blinked away the light, staring at his parents, standing next to a tall, slender man with a silver crown placed on his head, decorated with emeralds. The woman next to him had a less

elegant crown, smaller but more feminine than her husband's. Harry stopped his staring to look at his own parents, going to them.

"Sal, I would like you to meet my son, Harrison." Godric beamed at his old-time friend.

"It's nice to meet you, finally, young man." The second King said, dipping his head slightly, a faint smile on his lips.

"Sir." Harry bowed his head in return.

"Come now, Thomas."

Harry's eyes widened when he seen the man from the clearing standing next to the king. Recognition passed through those dark eyes, that mirrored his fathers, as smirk appeared on his lips.

Tom only felt a brief moment of shock, as the beautiful boy from the forest came in view. Only this time, the normal riding clothes were replaced with the royal garb of gold and red, and a small gold crown was sitting gracefully upon his brow. The beautiful boy, Harrison, (Prince Harry, Tom found himself correcting) was staring at him with those wide emerald green eyes that he already enjoyed looking into.

Maybe being betrothed to this Prince wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Mine

Before the two princes could react, they found themselves alone in the dining room. Harry, now alone with Tom, couldn’t help the blush that crept up on his cheeks. 

“So will you now, officially, tell me your name?” Tom practically purred at the slightly younger prince. 

Harry’s eyes flashed. “Forgive my…reluctance…out in the forest. I simply did it because I didn’t know who you were, surely you understand my reasoning?” Harry said meekly, not looking in the other prince’s eyes. 

Tom hummed, before smirking. “Why were you out in the forest, hmm? Surely a place like that is…”

“I can take care of myself!” Harry hissed.  
 “Too dangerous for a pretty little thing like you.” He cooed, continuing as if the younger prince hadn’t interrupted. 

Harry huffed. “I, ser, am many things. But pretty isn’t one of them! Neither am I little!”

Tom smirked. “I beg to differ.” 

The younger prince scoffed, causing Tom to smirk before taking a step forward. Harry snapped his sulking gaze off the floor and up to the other prince, confusion lighting in the bright green orbs. “Why don’t we get to know each other a little better, hmm?” Tom smirked again at Harry. 

One week later, during Harry’s birthday ball.

Music was playing, the guests were dancing, the servants were handing out refreshments. Everyone was having a blast, but they were slightly worried, as their prince had yet to show, but the Queen and King didn’t seem worried, and they said that he would be down in a few. 

About an hour passed after the party started, more than enough time for the late comers to arrive, the Queen and King stood up, and King Godric cleared his throat. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to my son’s birthday ball. This is the year that Harrison is of age, therefore he’s to marry.” There was suddenly excited chattering amongst the young, unmarried ladies, all twinkling like birds at the thought of their “handsome prince” marring. “And, he’s already been promised, before birth, to the heir of Slytherin!” At that moment, Salazar and his Queen came down the grand staircase and stood next to their friends. The girls all sighed unhappily as they heard that he was already betrothed. “Welcome the King and Queen Slytherin. And their son, Prince Thomas.” Tom came down the stairs next, taking his place next to his father. “And finally, my son, Prince Harry.” Harry was down the stairs, flashing a smile at the crowd. 

Everyone cheered and clapped, for all four, but the pouting girls more for Harry than the other prince. Everyone was dismissed back to the party, two plush chairs for the visiting Queen and King were placed next to Godric and his wife, while Harry and Tom left their parent’s sides to join the party. 

Harry had come to, although he’d never admit it out loud, like Tom. It couldn’t have been helped, as they were being married, and Tom had tripled his charm for Harry alone, and Harry was defenseless against said charms. They’d gotten rather close, much to their father’s delight, and their mothers thought it was cute. 

Harry had actually been kind of dreading this ball, as he had to dance, and it wasn’t because he couldn’t dance. He could, it was expected of him, but he had to dance with Tom, for the first time, in public. It wouldn’t have been so bad if they were alone. Harry let Tom take the lead, who beamed at him, and danced through the night. 

Tom couldn’t have been more pleased. To the gorgeous boy in his arms, to the envious looks from the turkeys in dresses. He couldn’t lie, when he first saw the boy on his horse in the forest, he knew, well, not that it was the prince that he was betrothed to, but that the boy was his. His. And Tom’ll do anything to keep it that way. 

In the shadows, an enraged, red-headed girl was fuming. She was suppose to be the princess of Harry’s dreams, not him! 

Tom felt heat of being stared at spread across his neck and twirled around. He caught the brown eyes that seemed to shoot daggers at him. Rage exploded in his own chest, the need to protect and fight for what was his clawing at his control. He ignored it, for now, and bent down to purr a sweet nothing in Harry’s ear, causing the blush that was already there to darken. He spun them again, so the servant had a clear look at the blush, that he caused, something she’ll never do. 

NO! What does he think he’s doing? That Prince is mine, way before he was ever yours! She raged, not feeling the pain as the glass in her hand shattered, the clear liquid making the new cuts sting. Red dripped onto the floor, staining them slightly. She glanced down and shook her hand, dislodging the glass from her skin, scowling. 

Harry looked around Tom’s shoulder as they spun, seeing the flash of pale blond. He scowled slightly, as he and the young Malfoy didn’t seem to get along. The blond didn’t seem to trust Harry, and when he questioned Tom about it, Tom said that he wouldn’t do anything. But Draco hasn’t even looked at him since Harry spoke to Tom. 

Harry didn’t know what discouraged the boy, but he had a strange feeling that Tom had something to do with it. But it didn’t bother him, even if he did do something. 

Tom fought back a pleased purr as Harry rested his head on his shoulder as the song ended and a different song started. He pulled the younger closer and tighter against his own body. The body tensed for a moment, but slowly relaxed again, the warmth that seeped though their suits was addicting. It was also pleasing to see that flash angry brown eyes from the shadows. 

He was successfully worming his way into the pretty prince’s heart, and once fully there he was going to claim him fully. 

Harry was going to be Tom’s, his eyes flashed at the thought of the red-head, and no one was going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't abandon this story, especially since everyone's so much nicer here than FF.net


	3. Presents and Failed Attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before I start the chapter, a few things  
> first, I'm going to finish this story, i'm not going to abandon it, just placing this out there in case anyone believes that i'm going to leave one of my babies alone, but it is not going to be THAT long. there is probably only going to be a few more chapters then it's finished.  
> second, Harry, has not, as of yet, in love with tom. He is merely growing on him, to the point it's enjoyable to be around the Slythern heir  
> third, the reason Harry is not fighting it full on is because it is his father's wishes. he does not want to disobey his father, and Godric had already signed the contract  
> and fourth,(rambling -.- get ready) I have seen the mistakes I've made in the first chapter, such as the Gryffindor being the first to be proclaimed to have children, I changed my mind sometime while typing, and decided to make Harry the youngest of the great four's children, but never fixed it before posting. I will go back and fix it, and it's easier on this website, but then I have to go do it to my other account, and truthfully, it's more of a hassle trying to fix it >.<

Weeks had passed, Harry was now officially of age, and Tom seeming to become a more permanent fixture in the Gryffindor Castle. Salazar and his wife had left, after the ball, leaving Tom there. For the Wedding demanded almost everyone's attention. 

Harry groaned as he nearly stumbled to a chair. What had he done to endure this torture? The servants constantly left little snacks in his rooms incase he got puckish. And he chose a cookie. A cookie! For once in like a week! And now he was immediately regretting it, as his mind spun and a strange heat flooded is stomach. He panted weakly, for once thankful that Neville had the day off and was somewhere else in the castle. He felt arousal burst through him at that moment, his heart picking up.

Tom strode down the hall, a wrapped present in one hand, grumbling lowly to himself. He'd said something wrong to the Gryffindor Prince and was now receiving the silent treatment. He was going to apologize, and hopefully clear up the small misunderstanding.

Only to reach his room to find a certain red-head trying to sneak in. "What are you doing? Don't you know his quarters are off limits to any other than those chosen?" He snapped, causing the servant that glared at him all through the ball to squeak and whirl around. "Leave, before I report you to the Queen and King!"

Ginny didn't know what to do, other than turn tail and run. Terror coursed though her for a few moments. It wasn't until she was in her room once again when she realized what just happened. Damn him! He completely ruined her plans. She just hoped that the visiting prince didn't enter the room.

She had helped make a batch of cookies with her mother, cookies that were meant to go to Prince Harrison's rooms. And while her mother wasn't looking, she dosed one cookie with a powerful aphrodisiac that her mother had. She made sure that it was the best looking cookie in the batch, arranging it so even if he did just randomly grab one, it would hopefully be the one he grabbed. She had believed, when she heard that the two princes had an argument, that the Slytherin Prince wouldn't go anywhere near the other for at least a few days, enough time for him to hopefully eat the cookie. She'd been checking on him regularly, and each time disappointed to not see a stumbling mess of a hot prince.

Ginny severely hoped that Prince Harrison wouldn't touch the cookies at the moment.

Tom knocked twice, after making sure the servant was gone, before entering the room. He sucked in a breath to call to him, only to find the Prince stumbling into a chair, a groan audible from his throat. Tom's eyes widened, basically chucking the gift to an empty table, to kneel down by the green-eyed prince. Harry was covered in a light layer of sweat, and he was panting. Green eyes were now black, only remaining color was a thin ring of green as his pupils dilated.

Tom brushed his dark hair out of Harry's eyes, jerking back slightly when Harry moaned, his eyes squeezing shut.

And that moan told Tom exactly what was wrong with Harrison. The rage he felt bursting through him was immediate. That-Tom struggled for a moment, attempting to find the right word, but could find none, as there were just too much he wanted to call her.

Harry's mind glazed completely as he stared into dark eyes. Wasn't he mad about someth...his mind drifted off, the pleasure rocketing through him at the touch. He voiced the feeling, and wanted to whine when the touch was gone. His chest heaved and the heat, it was too much. He felt like he was melting from the inside out. Harry squirmed in his seat, a whine escaping his throat.

Tom's breath hitched when the whine left the other prince's lips. He was unable to stop himself as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's soft ones. Harry responded immediately, his arms wrapping around Tom's neck, his chest flush against the other's. Tom pulled away, knowing he couldn't do anything, lest he would be accused of the act.

He sighed, deciding on what he was going to do. He hooked Harry's legs under his arm, gathering the smaller prince against his chest, lifting the younger effortlessly. Harry seemed delighted, tucking his face in Tom's neck as he squirmed to get comfortable. Passing a guard that stared with his mouth unattractively hanging open, Tom hissed, "Run ahead, get the King and Queen. Now!" He demanded, when the guard looked shocked that he spoke to him. When the 'Now!' was growled at him, the guard hurtled down the hallway, turning to left.

Ryan never ran so fast in his life. He was completely unsure as to why the Prince was being carried by the other Prince, but the Slytherin Prince did not look happy. Surprised upon seeing no guards at the Royal Bedchambers, he pounded his fist against the massive doors.

His King, even though he had an angry tint in his eye, stayed silent when Ryan breathlessly explained what happened. The anger disappeared in a flash as he pushed pass him and started down the hall, just as Tom turned the corner with a very docile Harry in his arms.

Ryan backed away, unsure of what to do now, simply stayed incase he was needed.

"What happened?!" Godric snarled, looking accusingly at Tom.

"I'm not sure, My Lord, I arrived to his rooms and he was like this." Tom answered truthfully, hoping that the King would believe him. "I think someone drugged him."

Godric's eyes widened. "Harry?" He asked, leaning down a little to semi-closer to his son. Harry, who was getting impatient at being ignored, snapped his dazed gaze over to the voice. Harry wanted to remember who it was, but his mind didn't want to work for him at the moment. The only thing his mind was comprehending and chanting was pleasure. He wanted to feel good, and the only thing that was making him feel good was the strong arms holding him against a chest. But that was quickly becoming not enough as he wanted more. He let his head roll back, no longer interested in keeping his head propped up, and started to squirm again, letting out a whine up at the one carrying him.

Gorric motioned with his finger for Tom to follow, permitting him entrance into the Royal Bedchambers. The Queen, who'd been sitting in the massive bed reading a book, glanced up before shooting out from under the red and gold blankets, going first to her son. After checking him over, not seeing anything physically wrong with him, she looked to her husband. "What's wrong?"

At that moment Harry whined as squirmed harder, wanting to be petted, to be touched in more ways than simply being held. "He's been drugged." Godric sighed, waiting for his wife's response.

Anger fluttered through the Queen, but she remained calm...for now. "With what?" She asked lightly.

Godric looked towards Tom. "I think it's an aphrodisiac."

"Who would do this!?" She demanded, her anger slipping slightly.

"Do you know of the red-headed servant girl?" Tom asked as he sat Harry down, who was still squirming, and petted his face trying to calm him down.

"Ginevra? Yes, her family has served us for years. Her mother is the head coo..." The Queen trailed off realizing what he was saying. "But why would..."

"During the Ball, I saw her glaring at us the entire time we danced."

"And before that she was a clumsy mess, when she never trips, around Harry." She sighed. She should've known, Ginevra never dropped anything, nor did she stutter. "I'll speak to her mother. But what are we going to do with him?" The Queen gestured to her son, who'd flipped on his stomach and was still squirming, even Tom's petting wasn't helping him anymore.

"We can't do anything."

"But..." She looked pointedly at Tom.

"NO!" Godric roared.

"No, darling you misunderstand. He could help Harry, but not actually do anything to him." She insisted, causing a thoughtful look to cross his face.

Godric sighed, before glaring at his soon-to-be son-in-law. "Take care of him. But do not do anything past helping him."

Tom, eyes wide, nodded quickly, scooping Harry up and exiting the room quickly. He ignored Harry's growing cries as he took him back to the gold and red room. He entered Harry's bathroom, running a hot bath, stripping Harry in the wait for the large tub to fill.

_o)…-…-…(o_

The next morning, both Godric and his Queen sat at the large table, breakfast barley touched. Godric was in a mood, as the anger fully sunk in from the night before. He never had any reason to have a public execution, nor had he wanted it, but at the moment he was considering it.

The Queen was worried for her son. While never having been under the influences herself, she heard that if the aphrodisiac wasn't burned off in the way it was suppose to, it damaged the body in irreparable ways. She hoped that Thomas had taken proper care of her son while keeping him pure for their wedding. Although she wouldn't mind grandchildren...she loved children...The Queen forced herself out of her thoughts, reminding herself that she needed to head down to the kitchens to talk to Molly. She rather hoped that the head cook had nothing to do with it, as she did make marvelous food.

After breakfast, she hurried down into the kitchens, nodding to the servants that bowed as she passed. She got Molly's attention easily enough, before pulling the woman off to the side and speaking softly to her.

"Molly, dear, is there any chance that you have an aphrodisiac?"

A blush that rivaled the woman's greying hair covered her cheeks. "Yes, ma'am. It's for...special occasions with my husband."

The Queen hummed. "May I see the bottle?" Molly looked confused, but nevertheless moved towards a cabinet that she had to unlock. It was filled with special spices and rare ingredients that wasn't to be used other than by herself. She moved some bottles to the side, looking for the item. But the movements got more frantic as she couldn't find it. With a fearful look, she turned her gaze back to her Queen.

"It's not here." The Queen merely pursed her lips as she nodded. Her eyes slipped closed as she asked a question that had Molly gasping.

"Has your daughter help make anything for Prince Harrison?"

"Yes, she helped me make some sweets to send to his rooms, but I do not see how you could insinuate..."

"Molly, my son was brought to my rooms, in the arms of his fiancé, drugged. He was far beyond the point of comprehension and speech. And Prince Thomas saw your daughter trying to sneak into Prince Harrison's rooms."

At this point, The Queen and Molly had captured the attention of the entire kitchen, and one of the younger servants spoke up. "Last night, I saw Ginevra rushing down here as if the hounds of hell were on her heels." He admitted, a few others claiming they saw her as well.

"I am sorry, Molly. But Ginevra cannot be simply giving a slap on the wrist for this. She drugged the Prince! My son! She has to face the consequences! Her being your daughter will do nothing for her!"

Molly had her eyes closed, disappointment filling her. Her only daughter. A part of her was in denial, venomously claiming it to be untrue, wanting to protect her child. But she knew how her daughter could get, and how she felt about the prince.

She said nothing, walking away from the Queen, into the quarters that held her still slumbering daughter. She entered the small room, glancing down and spotting the red bottle she'd just searched frantically for, partially hidden under the bed. She didn't attempt to wake her daughter just scooping up the bottle and leaving the room. She nodded to the Queen, holding up the bottle slightly in conformation.

"I truly am sorry, Molly. She will be escorted down into the dungeons sometime today. I will allow you to visit her, but I'm afraid you can't do anything to help her."

Molly nodded, bowing her head in respect as the Queen swept pass her, most likely heading back up to the throne room to her husband.

_o)…-…-…(o_

Harry groaned as he attempted to move. His body was being stubborn and seemed to have a mind of it's own. He felt heavy. No, he didn't feel heavy, the thing draped across him was the problem. He knew it couldn't have been Hedwig, she wasn't that heavy. So what...

He managed to crack an eye open, but all he saw was a shoulder. That got his eyes to fully open and look upon a slumbering Tom Slytherin, sleeping in the same bed with him as if they hadn't had that fight mere hours ago. Wait, was it merely hours ago? Harry felt like he was missing something. Something important. He, once again attempted to move, to try and get out from under Tom. He hissed when he found he couldn't.

So he tried a different tactic.

"Tom." Nothing. "Tom~" A groan. "TOM!" He grumbled, but nothing more. "Tom, you better get your arse off me or I swear to god I will beat you into the next week!" Harry snapped, getting the Slytherin Prince to get off him sluggishly, sleep still engraved into his mind at the moment. Harry sat up, looking at the other prince that appeared to be death at the moment. Harry didn't even think Tom had comprehended his threat fully, and was even now, laying with his head buried in one of Harry's pillows. Seeing him made Harry realize that he himself wasn't that far off, as he only woke up because he was too hot.

Harry wasn't even curious as to why Tom was in bed with him. He simply pushed it out of his mind, to lay back down to ease the burn in his eyes. He just about drifted off to sleep when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled against a chest. The last thing he remembered was tucking himself more comfortably in the new position before promptly passing out.

_o)…-…-…(o_

Ginevra entered the kitchen, in a somewhat happy mood. She was still anxious about that one cookie, but there wasn't anyway he ate it at the moment...right? It was fine. She chanted in her head over and over again, and she was slowly starting to believe herself. So she smiled at her mother and gave her a 'good morning.'

But something was off. She knew it. Ginny saw the sullen look her mother was sporting. She tried to ask, but her mother ignored her, giving her the plate filled with her breakfast. "Is it papa?" She asked, fearing for her father. Molly shook her head, before cleaning up the small mess she made for the servant's breakfasts. Ginny cast a worried look towards her mother before heading to the throne room. She was one of Queen's hand servants, and was expected to be there at all times.

There was once a time when she wanted nothing more than to be the head servants for the Queen, to be the boss of the other hand servants. But that was before her body developed and she truly saw her Prince. Oh that handsome green-eyed man was going to be hers!

The moment, however, she stepped through the side door into the throne room to wait in the shadows for her Mistress' will, she was grabbed and yanked roughly into the main area. The guard forced her on her knees in front of the Queen and King.

"Ginevra of the Weasley family. You have been charged of crime against the Prince and Her Majesty." The Guard started to name the charges, but was cut off by the shriek.

"WHAT! My Highness, I would never do anything against you or our prince!" She screeched, making an attempt to stand up. Several guards were suddenly blocking her view of the King and Queen, forming a wall with their shields, their swords placed upon said shields, waiting for an attack. No matter how small the crime technically was, Ginny was now considered to be an enemy of the Gryffindor Royals, and would be treated as such. Her brown eyes were wide with shock as the guard once again forced her to her knees. He then motioned for another Guard to tie her hands, but that deed took two others as they had to restrain her for the ties to be held in place.

By now, Ginny was sobbing, chanting, "It's not true. I didn't do anything." Like a mantra.

What shut her up was the Queen's voice. "Guards, step aside." She looked up at the beautiful Queen. "Did you, or did you not, poison my son, Gineva?" Her voice was dripping with ice.

Shock coursed through her. No! There was no way for them to at least know it was her! Her mother wouldn't rat out her own daughter, of that she was sure! They must be going soley off the word of that other Prince!

"No, I did not my lady. It was the other! Prince of Slytherin! He gave Prince Harrison the aphrodisiac! Surely you would believe me! My family has served yours for years! You let this newcomer blind you!" She cried desperately, her heart in her throat.

Godric stood up, and whispered something in his wife's ear. Her emerald eyes shone. "Ginevra, you do realize that the prince you just insulted is the son of a family friend. A friend we've known long before we met your parents. And not only that; I merely claimed Prince Harrison was poisoned. I never said with what." A rare, cruel smirk found place on ruby lips. "If you were innocent you wouldn't have known what drug was used.

"Don't forget, Why would Prince Thomas want to poison Prince Harrison that way? He is getting the prince in mere months. Why try and gain what is already yours?" Dread plummeted into her stomach, along with her heart. And sank further when she realized something.

Her Mother.

The usually loud head chief was, just that. Loud. She gave the orders in the kitchen. She was the one they listened to and got everything done. But this morning she'd been silent, in a foreboding way. Did she know?! Why would she turn on her own daughter like that?! Fury burst through the Servant girl, true tears burning her eyes. Her mother had always claimed that she would always protect her. From anything!

"Take her to the dungeons. She will reside there until her fate is decided." Ginny let out a loud yelp as two guards took each arm and proceeded to drag her to the dungeons, it only took a moment before she realized what was happening before she started kicking and screaming.

_o)…-…-…(o_

In another section of the castle, an hour later, another voice could be heard screaming for an entirely different reason.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Prince Harrison screeched at Prince Thomas.

"Now, Harry, listen."

"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON TO BE IN MY BLOODY BED! EXPLAIN!"

"I came here last night, to apologize-and I mean it, Harry, but I'll get to that in a minute-but when I came in here, you were stumbling around, as if you were drunk..."

"Really? Now, tell me...what does this have anything to do with me waking up with in my bed?!"

"...I'm actually going to let your parents explain! You're not mad at them!" Tom shot off the bed instantly, darting past Harry, who had lunged to at him as he passed. "Ask your parents!" He said as he left the room. By the time Harry got to the door, Tom was already gone, leaving a confused Guard to stare at him from outside his door.

That got Harry's attention. There was never a real need to have a guard stationed outside his bedroom door. Ever.

What had happened that had a guard posted outside his door, and Tom saying to ask his parents for details on what happened last night? Harry closed the door, got dressed quickly and left, ignoring the guards-as he seemed to miss the second one- and hurried to the dining hall. Finding it empty, he made his way to the throne room, where he saw his parents discussing something with the court.

At the sight of him, his mother was on her feet and making her way towards him. She gripped him in a tight hug, leaving him even more confused.

"What happened?" He asked, looking up into his mother's green eyes, the exact shade of his own.

"You don't remember?" Godric asked, before shooting a look to the court. "We will finish this discussion later. Leave." They all scurried out of the room, leaving the royals alone, except for the guards.<> "No...did something happen?"

"Darling, you were drugged last night. Thomas brought you to our room. You were beyond words or any actual movement." Harry's eyes widened. He instantly felt bad for losing his temper at his betrothed. But it still didn't explain why he shared a bed with him through the night.

"With...what? And do you know who?" Harry asked, his eyes suddenly downcast.

"Yes. It was one of my hand servants, Ginevra."

"The head cook's daughter?"

"Yes. She apparently had an...infatuation with you. And despite enough to steal into her mother's supply of aphrodisiac to seduce you. Tom caught her trying to sneak into your rooms, and found you drugged. He brought you to us, unsure of what to do."

"What will happen to her?"

"That is what you interrupted, son." His father answered. "We were discussing it."

"Darling, How do you feel?" Her green eyes were filled with worry. "If the aphrodisiac isn't burned off properly, it can cause damage to your body. Instantaneously."

"I'm fine. What do you mean 'properly?"

"As in, burned off in the way it was made for." Harry blushed heavily. "He promised not to do anything, Harry, and we trusted him to refrain himself."

And there was the reason that he woke up in Tom's embrace. "I...see. I need a few moments alone." He said softly, retreating with a respectful nod in their direction. He passed the higher-ups, all sitting nervously in the courtyard. He stopped for a brief moment, claiming that they could all go back in now.

He sat down on the opposite side of where they had resided, his face buried in his hands. Only when he heard footsteps heading his way did he look up. It was Tom, wearing a blank face as he stood a few feet away from him.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Tom." He said, forcing his hands away from his face.

"No, you were right to panic. I'm more concerned about the fight we had before the incident."

Harry pulled a face. He honestly couldn't even remember why they were fighting. "It's fine."

"So, on that note, I left something in your rooms, and I would like to retrieve it."

Harry nodded. "Yes, you can get it..."

"No, I need you to come with me." Tom's eyes brightened, he actually looked excited. Harry sighed in defeat, and allowed Tom to lead the way up into his room.

Harry saw that the guards had been replaced, with a strange addition onto their golden colored armor. The armor usually just consisted with a chest-plate, gauntlets, a helmet that nearly covered the entire face, leaving an opening so you could tell who it was. The helmets had silver horns that curved on either side of the head, glinting in the light whenever they moved. The gauntlet's fingertips were at points, and on the back of the chest plate had the design of a massive lion engraved in the golden-colored metal. A red sash was tied around the waist, covering the bottom half of the stomach, overtop of trousers, that were tucked into heavy duty leather boots that had sliver fastings. The metal wasn't gold, and Harry didn't actually know what the metal was, as the golden paint that was used didn't wear easy.

The strange thing about the guards was that they had blood red cloak that only covered one shoulder. The swords had emeralds embedded in the hilt and handle, making the silver sparkle. The horns had a black tips that faded the further up it went into the horn, with small golden chains crisscrossing over the horn, attached to the little silver hoop at the very tip of the horn.

But, before Harry could even comprehend why they were there, or why they were different, Tom had him pulled into his room, and was moving towards a discarded box on the table. It had sliver wrapping, and a blood red bow elegantly tied on the top. Harry blinked when Tom merely grabbed it, and handed it to him, a small smile on his face. Although he didn't know Tom that well, he did know that smiling was a rare appearance for the Prince.

Harry looked into the dark eyes before asking, "What is this for?"

"Well, it was my apology to you, for our fight yesterday. But the whole servant drama happened, and it was forgotten. Until now. Open it!"

Harry turned his gaze down to the object in his hands, before carefully pulling the ribbon off, and working on getting the silver wrapping off the box. The box itself was almost like a jewel encasement, with a dark green soft fabric coving it entirely. Harry hooked his thumb under the lid, and gently forced it open.

Nestled in a black velvet was a silver locket, encrusted with a dull gold, with a snake in the shape of an 'S' and crushed emerald shards embedded in the sides. The locket was empty and the sliver chain was delicate. Harry looked up at Tom for confirmation on what he was seeing.

"It's a family heirloom. And it has been for generations, before we even became royalty. Father gave it to me when I came of age. I was wearing it when we first met in the forest."

Harry's fingers grazed over the surface of the sliver, entranced by the way it glinted in the light before looking up in Tom's dark eyes. "A snake?" An actual grin took form on Tom's face.

"Yes. My family is notorious for being close to snakes." Tom then hooked his fingers under the chain, pulling it from it's confines and moving behind Harry, the locket being slipped around his neck before he even noticed the locket was gone from it's confines. He didn't protest, though, when he felt the weight added around his neck, his hand coming up to grasp at it. Tom was in front of him once again, a soft smile on his lips once again. He then snatched Harry's hand away from the locket and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss there.

Tom then said, "I am going to inquire about what happened to that little girl." He still had Harry's hand in his own, entwining their fingers slightly. "I will see you in a little while." He purred at Harry, pressing another kiss to the back of his hand, before releasing it, and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Harry realized he was breathing in quick little gasps, and his face was burning, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Emerald eyes closed before he regained his breath, straightened up, his hand coming up to cup the locket in his hand once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and THERE!~~~  
> finally, it's finally dooone~  
> I wanted to make it longer, obviously, so it is now 5,000 words long...at least.  
> now this was SUPPOSE to be posted BEFORE school started and got my laptop back, but that didn't happen, as it's now the second week of school, and I've had my school laptop back for like half a week before that


	4. In sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! Being a thane was a practice in Scotland, this i know, but for this story, Godric has thanes instead. he wanted to differ from the other three kingdoms, so instead of calling them 'Duke' he calls them 'Thane'

"As severe as her actions could have been, she does not deserve the death penalty!" The Thane of Kirkland protested, looking Godric in the eye.

"I understand that. The question is, what do we do with her? I will not allow her to remain in the castle, much less in my Kingdom."

"Send her to Helga. Being in the Hufflepuff kingdom might open her eyes, she is still denying that it was her." The Queen murmured to her husband. His face took on a thoughtful look before nodding. "Fetch her from the Dungeons." He said to the two Guards at one of the door ways, before turning to one of his wife's hand servants. "Go get the Princes. They need to be here." She nodded, before scurrying away.

About twenty minutes later, Ginevra, Thomas and Harrison were in the room. Harry and Tom were sitting on the bench to the side of the thrones, Harry's face still red, as his hand kept traveling upwards to cup his new pendant, running his fingers over the crushed emeralds, a habit he was already developing.

Ginevra was bound and on her knees once more in front of the King and Queen, Guards on either side of her. Her auburn hair was in complete disarray, despite her only being in the dungeons for a few hours. Tear marks were visible on her cheeks, and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. All red vanished from Harry's face when he took in the sight. He felt a small rage build inside of him. How would her plan have worked? His emerald eyes widened when he finally understood.

She was going to attempt to get him to lie with her, perhaps even get her pregnant, therefore with a royal heir. If his parents did not make them wed, then she would've been at least compensated, making her richer than her entire family has ever been, just to make sure she kept quiet. He shuddered, unconsciously leaning into Tom somewhat.

"Ginevra of the Weasley Clan. Your family has disowned you." A wail of dismay erupted from the girl on the ground. "And as your punishment is that you are to be transferred to the Hufflepuff Kingdom to which you will be theirs to do with as they please. You have only a couple of minutes to gather a few of your things before you're to be escorted to leave. Take her to gather her belongings."

A week later, they got a letter from Helga, surprised at the request of keeping the girl in her Kingdom, and gave the girl a place as a low servant, her job being to keep the corridors clean.

Even with Ginevra gone, Harry found that the new Guards outside his door were permanent. There was now constantly a guard with him at all times, wither he knew it or not. Hidden in the shadows, out of sight. At first, the Gryffindor Prince was livid. He did not want someone to be following him around all day. But his mother and father were not to be swayed from this point.

Even now, as he and Tom galloped through the forest, in the distance there were two of the guards following them. Harrison glanced over to Tom, who was on his own black stallion.

They stopped at a small lake in the forest next to the castle, Tom dropping off his stallion to start unpacking the saddle bag he'd brought. When they'd started this little trip, Tom had asked him to stay on his mare until he'd finished setting up. While waiting, Harry swung his leg over to sit sidesaddle on his horse, watching his betrothed set up a picnic, by the lakeside. When Tom was done, he came back to Harry, helping the prince down.

An hour later, the food was gone, and conversation was flowing easily. Harrison had no clue how or when, but he found himself draped over the older Prince's lap, who had his legs crossed, his cheek resting on Thomas' knee, facing the lake and staring at it unseeingly. His arms were wrapped around the knee he rested on, and his ribs were pressed against the opposite thigh. Long fingers threaded though his hair, making him melt and nearly purr in contentment. Something about fingers softly tugging at his hair made something tickle in the back of his mind, but he ignored it, shifting slightly so he was even more comfortable. The fingers continued down his neck, threading through his loose hair.

Harry let out another content sigh, before Tom started to shake him. "Harry, we need to go back." A strange urgency in his voice.

"Why?" Harry whined softly, turning to look up at him, only to find out exactly why.

The sky had, moments before, had been a gorgeous blue with the sun shining. Now it was a inky black, with flashes of light crackling through the sky, and moving extremely fast. Harry jolted to his feet, Tom having to catch him as he stumbled, wrapping his arm around his waist. Both ignored the quilt they'd been laying on in favor of mounting their horses. Harry's guard was suddenly on either side of them, urging the horses forward.

There was a massive crack! that had the horses running even faster, making their way through the forest and towards the castle. Buy the time they reached the stables, all four of them were soaked, as it started pouring before they'd even left the cover of the forest. Harry's parents were waiting by the door, and as they saw the small group come forward, the King let out a relieved sigh.

"You two, go get out of that armor, send Ryan and Seamus to take your places." The Queen ordered, before taking a towel that a hand servant was holding, and draping it over Harry's form. Harry began to shiver, his rain-soaked skin rapidly cooling. "Go get out of those wet clothes, and come down to the dinning room. I'll have the servants make you something to warm you up." Harry and Tom walked away, but Tom remained by Harry's side until he reached the door.

Harry quickly stripped out of his wet clothes, throwing them into the basket, and dressing in a long-sleeved tunic, that was slightly thicker than a normal one. The warmth of the room had him believing that the chill had passed. However, the moment he stepped out of his room a sudden cold swept through him that had goosebumps all over his arms. But he didn't want to go back into his room , so he was already half-way to the dining room when the cold got even worse.

Tom was suddenly there with him, taking the cloak he'd been wearing, and draping it across his shoulders. "You're cold as ice, Harry."

Harry shivered again. "Are you not cold?" Tom shook his head, grabbing Harry's cold hand and holding it in his much warmer one. 

"I don't get cold easily." Only to be nearly caught off balance as Harry launched himself at his betrothed, tucking himself against Tom's warm chest, shivering against him. Tom regained his balance, smirking when he realized that he had the younger prince in his arms

He allowed Harry to snuggle him for a little while longer, before leading him down the rest of the way to the dining room. Where they were found moments later. Harry refused to sit by himself, and was curled up in Tom's lap, still shivering, clutching the goblet of steaming tea. Tom was content just holding Harry, not needing the tea to warm him up.

But Tom grew worried when Harry had drained the hot tea, and was still shivering violently. After a few minutes, Tom lifted Harry and carried him to his rooms, laying him on his bed, maneuvering carefully until he had Harry under the blankets. He went to move away, but Harry refused to let go. Unable to deny the smaller prince, he laid down next to him, curling his arms around his waist and holding him to his chest.

He fell asleep, waking up at dawn. With a reluctant sigh, Tom pulled away, needing to go to his own rooms to change. After changing he made his way to the Dining Hall for breakfast...only to find it empty. The food was there, but no one else was, and he was late. His dark eyes narrowed, before he moved back down the hallway towards his betrothed's rooms. He entered the sitting area, and was met with the sight of several servants, Harry's own personal butler, the ladies in waiting, and the King's escort. He made his way past all of them, reaching the door and opening it.

There was the King and Queen, both standing over the bed as a woman with long, white-ish blond hair did something to Harry. Tom recognized her as the Healer, but why was she in Harry's room? He stood next to the Queen, which got her attention, and she turned to explain.

"Harrison has a fever..."

Tom's stomach dropped. So many people have died from the fever, from sickness.

A hand clapped onto Tom's shoulder, who found himself looking at the King. "We have to go. As much as we want to stay, we do have other duties. Stay here, with him. Luna will remain in the spare bedroom until he's better." Tom nodded, hearing everyone leave. He didn't notice when the Healer-Luna-left the room. He made his way over to where Harry was laying, shivering under heavy blankets. He trailed his fingers over Harry's cheek, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Tom moved to where he was sitting next to Harry, his fingers continuing their trail down to his jaw.

Harry moved closer to him, shivering slightly, his arm pulling free from the blankets to reach for him. Tom took his hand, sliding forwards a little more, and pulled the sick prince to him allowing Harry to curl into his lap. His head rested against his thigh, with one arm wrapped around his other leg. Tom threaded his fingers through Harry's black hair.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes, before Harry let out a groan. Tom smiled softly, looking down at Harry. "How are you?" He asked, letting out a small chuckle when Harry groaned again.

"The room will not stop moving." He complained, his voice but a rasp, pressing his face into Tom's thigh. "It is so cold, as well." A shiver tore through the smaller body, so bad that Tom's legs started to shake too. He 'shushed' the younger prince softly, running his free hand down Harry's back, sliding under the thick blankets. Harry sighed contently, relaxing even more completely, before letting out a low whine, moving to curl into himself, yet remaining in Tom's lap. "You're so warm."

An hour later, just after a servant had just brought them food, Tom returned from the bathing area. He saw that in his short disappearance, Harry was no more than a small ball under the mass of blankets that had accumulated. He slid under alongside Harry, pulling the shivering boy into his chest.

Tom settled down, letting his eyes slip close for only for a few moments. However when he opened them back up, not only were the candles significantly lower, he also saw Luna. She was leaning over the bed, a hand extended towards his sick betrothed. The blue light, however, is what startled him. But he opted not to move.

It swirled from Harry into the Healer, her hand absorbing the weird, blue light. Tom quelled any rage at what he seen, not wanting to distract her from what ever it was that she was doing. He was angry that he didn't know what she was doing, but she was a Healer, she would not do anything to the younger prince. And the fact that Tom had a conversation with the white-blond woman once. She was harmless for the most part.

She continued with the light for another minute before she finally lowered her hand, and silently left the room once more. Quickly, Tom sat up, checking over his betrothed. But he was fine. There was nothing wrong with Harry, his fever had even seemed to have dropped, he wasn't as hot as he was before, but was still warm.

It was at that moment that Harry opened his eyes, looking up at Tom. Tom sucked in a breath at the stunning beauty of his green irises. The color had no other description, the shade of green was unmatched anywhere in all four kingdoms. But then Harry's eyes drooped, closing again for another moment, before he opened them again and stretched.

Tom couldn't help but hold Harry tighter as his body relaxed again. Harry squirmed slightly, before mumbling something against the pillow.

"Would you repeat that?"

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked, his voice extremely raspy.

"Only a few hours." Tom stretched an arm over to the bed-side table and grabbed the goblet of water that'd been left for the sick prince, and pressed it against his lips. Harry guzzled it down, sighing in contentment when it was taken away. "How do you feel?"

"Better. I am still sore." He murmured, his voice dropping down to a whisper. He then took on a look of confusion, "Did you stay here the entire time?"

Tom merely hummed in reply and brought his hand up to run it through Harrison's hair, his eyes softening at the sight of his betrothed. He slid downwards, maneuvering until Harrison was laying against his chest once more. "Sleep. When you wake up, you should be fine."

And when Harry woke up again, he was indeed fine. The rooms didn't spin anymore, and he wasn't so damningly cold. He did feel a bit shaky and weak, but Tom had caught him the moment he had started to fall. His parents did come in to check on him, and they had stayed for a couple of minutes, talking about the day he had missed, before leaving for bed. Harry had slept through an entire day sick, and the next in a recovery coma, it seemed, waking in time for him to eat dinner, go to bathing area to freshen up. Then, the moment Tom had attempted to leave, assuming that Harry would want to be alone, he was once again pulled into the bed's embrace with an armful of his betrothed.

Harry was confused. His heart-and his cheeks-warmed at the realization that Tom had stayed by his side during his brief moment of illness. His chest was set a flutter when Tom had left to get ready in his own rooms, yet made it back in time to escort him down to breakfast. Such a trivial thing was not unnatural. Tom had always awoke before Harry, and made sure he was outside the younger prince's door when it was opened. Each morning he would offer his arm, and Harrison would just as often refuse. But the morning after his bought, he accepted the proffered arm, and let the older prince guide him towards the dinning room. Neither his mother nor his father bat an eye when they came in, as the two princes were merely doing as they were meant to be.

The morning meal was silent, until the wedding was brought up, forcibly reminding Harrison that the event was merely a week away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait, but things got hectic faaaast.  
> but, you should be pleased to know, that the wedding will be in the next chapter, but beware, I have never done a wedding scene before, at least not a proper one  
> and what Luna did will be answered in the next chapter  
> however, there are only 2 chapters left


	5. Finally, It's Time

Thomas entered the healer's chambers, coughing as the heavy mist in the room filled his lungs. A hand came up a clasped over his mouth and nose in an attempt to not get a lungful of the scented cloud. He felt like the incense was going to smother him, for a single moment. The feeling went away after a minute and he got used to the strong scent. He made his way further into the room, looking for the healer. He saw a flash of white blond, and turned in time to see the healer fluttering around, re-lighting the incense and summoning more smoke.

She smiled dreamily at him, gesturing her hand for him to speak.

"I saw what you did to Harrison, but...I wish to understand what it was that happened..."

She blinked at him before the airy answer of, "I merely rid him of the bad energy that was surrounding him. I had to wait until he was truly asleep to draw it out."

"What kind of bad energy?" Tom inquired.

Healer Luna merely smiled softly at him, before ushering him back out the room. "My Lord and Lady are looking for you." The door shut softly, allowing Tom to finally breath in a breath of clean air, clearing his senses. He felt a smidgen of anger at being blown off, but he ignored it, setting off and looking for the Queen and King.

The next week went by slowly, yet it was fast as well. There were times when time seemed to stop completely, and others when the time seemed to be racing by.

Prince Harrison could be found on the day of his wedding, fully dressed in the royal bonding garb, the Gryffindor crest on his back, red and gold standing out against the white of his sleeveless robes. His bare arms had bands of gold and sliver gracing his upper arm, the sliver encircling the tops of his forearms, just below the crease of his elbow. Harry's heart was pounding, and his breath was coming out in short gasps. No one was in the room with him, not even Hedwig. The cat had been taken away moments ago with a lavish red and gold bow being attached to the top of her head.

Not only were his nerves shot to hell, but there was something wiggling in the back of his mind. With the sudden confusing image of him bringing a cookie up to his lips, he jumped when the door opened, revealing his mother. Her golden hair was done up in elegant swirls, forming around the rubied and golden crown. Her dress was golden as well, dull compared to her hair, but beautiful nonetheless. She was carrying a display pillow with a smaller, slightly delicate circlet replacing his usual crown. She said nothing, placing the pillow on a table as she passed and slid the circlet in place. Her delicate fingers brushed his neck, feeling his pulse through the brief touch.

"Calm down, dear. It is going to be alright." She murmured softly in his ear. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "We are almost ready." She then led him down a few corridors and left him alone in a different room with the promise he'd be fetched in just a few more minutes. He sat down on the cushioned bench a little farther into the room. Another flash of an image, Tom's dark eyes staring at him in concern as a hand is brought up to brush his hair out of his eyes. The pleasure that rocketed through him at that moment had Harry back on his feet mere moments later, and pacing once more.

Harry didn't jump this time when his father came through the door, but he did give a small start. His father didn't notice, just came up to him with a look in his warm brown eyes. "I am proud of you, Harrison." Harry's eyes widened just slightly, before he smiled at his father and accepted his father's hug. "It is time, I will escort you to the Ceremony Hall." Harrison shook slightly as he was lead, once more, from the room. His father said nothing more as the doors of the hall opened to admit them. Harry blinked when another image of him bein carried from his rooms into the corridor. A slight shake of his head followed in attempt to banish it, as it was certainly not the time.

His green eyes found Thomas standing at the end of the aisle he was walking up, under an arch with white lilies and blood red roses intertwined along the top. On either side of the archway was a banner, the Slytherin crest was above Tom, and the Gryffindor above the space Harry was to stand. On either side of the aisle was a sea of faces, all beaming at him, which made his heart pound even harder. Through his brief glance through crowd Harry caught glances of familiar faces, The queens and kings of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw kingdoms, their married children not too far from them. He saw his mother at the front, and on the opposite side were the Slytherin royals, the white-blond of the Malfoys near them.

The amount of guards in the room was impressive. Standing on either side of the arch was Harry's personal guards, hidden in the shadows, and the other royal's guards were lining the entire hall, the gold and black, blue and bronze, sliver and green all standing silently throughout the hall.

It seemed to take an eternity for him to reach Tom, who wore an extremely smug expression as he watched Harry walk up the aisle towards him. Harry could not help but to gulp slightly at the sight Tom made, his tall frame accented nicely in the black robes he wore, like Harry, the Slytherin crest on his back.

Finally, Harry reached the arch, his cheeks burning crimson as he took Tom's offered arm. King Godric let his son go to walk back to his wife. The bonding priest smiled at the pair, before opening his book, and started to read.

Harry did not hear a single word of the introduction speech. His mind forcing the images he had been attempting to push back all morning surged forward with a vengeance and nearly overtook Harry completely. He watched as his mind started playing through the night he was drugged. The look of longing in Tom's eyes had a heat pass through Harry unexpectantly, but Tom merely leaned forward in his memory and softly pressed his lips to his own. He then recalled being picked up and carried to his parent's bedchambers, but hearing their conversation was a jumbled mess.

The memory shifted back into his own bed chambers, into his bathing area. The tub had been filled with steaming water, and he was sitting in it with Tom in the bath as well. He was against the older prince's chest, arms wrapped around his waist and...doing _things_ to him. Harry found himself extremely thankful and resentful for the thick robes as a wave of heat and arousal shot through him. He forced himself out of his thoughts, thankfully in time for the Bonding Priest turn to Tom and asked him to repeat after him. Harry forced himself to look into Tom's dark eyes. Cheeks burning, Tom slid the proffered ring onto Harry's finger, and the action was repeated by himself a few moments later.

"You must now seal the bond with a kiss."

Tom leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's, a hand coming up to cup the back of his neck. Harry's cheeks burned even hotter as he softly returned the kiss. When they pulled back, the smile on Tom's face was wide, as they were announced officially married. Harry was now Prince Harrison Gryffindor-Slytherin. Thomas took his hand, intertwining their fingers, as he led Harry back down the aisle.

As if they had been in their own bubble, drowning out all the sound, Harry could suddenly hear everyone cheering and clapping. Tom led the way to the ball room, just across the hall. The massive cake was the first thing that caught Harry's eye. The cake was three-tiered, the bottom-and largest-was green and silver, the second was the gold and red, and the top was plain white. He found himself wondering how long it had taken Molly and the other servants to complete it. But those thoughts were whisked away when Tom pulled him farther into the room.

They stopped at the head table, where all of the Royals were to sit, it was long and decorated with silver vases filled with exotic flowers. The four queens and kings were all behind them, along with their children, and they all sat at the table as one. Tom and Harry sat in the middle, The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs on Harry's right, and the Slytherins and Ravenclaws on Tom's left.

The rest of the guests filed in, taking their seats and murmuring amongst themselves. They all went silent when King Godric stood up. "Today the Gryffindor and the Slytherin houses have united, the time of peace shall continue. Lords and Ladies, when you are done, I implore you to return to your homes and throw your own parties. This is a night for celebration, not just for us. Let the merriment spread throughout the city tonight!" The guests clapped and cheered as the band started to play. The first dance was reserved for the newly weds, much to Harry's displeasure, but he did not fight when Tom led him to the floor. The song was slow and the two princes moved together fluently, spinning around the room, Harry's head landing on Tom's shoulder as other guests joined the dance.

Harry's blush did not fade away. Tom frequently pressed Harry into kisses in which Harry just as frequently returned. Tom's arm never left Harry's waist, his long fingers tightly curled around his hip. Many dances later, the newly weds found themselves back at the main table, most of the Royals amongst the guests, only a princess from the Ravenclaw family sat there, watching the party continue from the far end of the table.

The sat there for mere moments before Tom spoke. "You seemed distracted during the ceremony." He murmured in Harry's ear. Harry's blush, if possible, darkened even further.

"I..." Harry bit his lip, he did not expect Tom to have noticed. He felt guilty. He had not heard a single word the priest had said, and he'd just barely managed to hear Tom's words. In a brief moment of forgetting himself, Harry fidgeted in his seat, not wishing to explain. But a single look in is husband's eyes, he knew he was not getting out of this. "I...was remembering... _that_ night." Harry looked down at the tablecloth.

Tom's eyes widened slightly, before a small smirk found a place on his lips. "You were having flashbacks during our wedding? Of that night?" Harry nodded, face darkening. Tom did not say anything, merely bending down and placing a chaste kiss upon Harry's lips. Something was...strange about the older prince, he was not angry-that much Harry could tell.

The setting sun seemed to call the lords to bring out the mead and wine, drinking heartily. Harry could not help but scowl as he watched their drunken antics, seeing one of the more wealthy and noble of the Lords pawned and drooled all over a servant woman. Harry did not approve of the alcohol, despite having had some wine on occasion when it had been required of him.

Harry gripped the arm of Tom's robes, whose eyes had been drawn-like everyone else's-to the brawl that had broken out over the poor servant woman. The shouts were echoing around the ballroom, forcing Tom to lean closer to his husband.

"May we leave now?" He asked in a soft voice filled with desperation. He'd seen how bad these fights could get, and had no wish to see them do so now. Tom seemed to understand, much to Harry's relief. He helped Harry up, motioning for him to wait a moment. Tom strode over towards the Queen and Kings, bowing ever so slightly in their presence. "We are retiring to our rooms." the small group looked over at each other, seeming to be having a private conversation with their eyes.

Harry watched as the older prince bent forwards and, what seemed to be whispering, to the other royals. Godric's eyes flashed towards his son, before he nodded to what ever his husband was saying to him. Harry's mother seemed...proud of the Slytherin prince, but said nothing.

Tom returned to Harry, who nodded his head towards his parents in a silent 'good night' and accepted Tom's offered arm. By the time they had left, the guards were finally getting involved with the brawl, unnoticing of a second one starting up.

"What did you say to them?" Harry asked as they left the ballroom. The drunken shouts finally muffled by the heavy doors.

"I was asking them to break tradition, just this once." Tom said softly. Harry's eyes narrowed, before realization dawned on him.

_The consummation._ There were people who were to witness their consummation. And by Tom's words, he just stopped the witnessing of their act.

The relief that flown through Harry at that moment made him near dizzy. Oh, he knew what they were heading towards the room to do, but at that moment he found he did not care. Once, a week or so ago, he had mentioned how nervous he was about what was to follow the wedding. And after some questioning on Tom's part, he claimed that it was not the act, per se, but the _audience_ that was to witness their consummation. And Tom had gone out of his way to see that Harry was not faced with the uncomfortableness of their first union being watched upon.

It was not uncommon to walk into a room, and find two people in middle of the act of procreating, Harry had walked in on his parents multiple times. But the thought of his first time being witnessed...was damn near unbearable for him.

Which is why he stopped in the hallway, tugging his newly named husband to a stop as well, and pulled him down to bestow a kiss. There was a moment of dead silence, not even the soft crackling sound of the torches were heard. Tom seemed to be in a state of shock as well. Then, the silence broke, and Harry was about to pull away, when Tom surged forward, one arm wrapping around his waist while the other's hand found the back of his neck. Harry's back met the corridor wall, his mouth opening from the shock of the contact. Tom thrust his tongue in easily, lapping at the roof of Harry's mouth.

Harry's arms were tucked between their chests, his fingers curled around the fabric of Tom's collar as arousal burst through him. His lungs burned, so he pulled back, attempting to detach his lips from Tom's. He allowed it, withdrawing away from Harry, who turned his head and panted harshly, his face heating once more. Tom's fingers on his hip tightened, before he let go, pulling away completely.

"The servants were busy today," he spoke in a soft, strained voice, "They have moved all your possessions to a new room, one we shall be sharing." Tom wanted to continue in the confines of the room.

Tom sped with much more vigor to their new room, and by the direction they were going, it was the unused South wing. When Tom lead him through the doors, Harry was pleasantly shocked. His room had been done in the royal Red and Gold, and Tom's had been done in his family's Silver and Green. The room they had entered was gold and silver with occasional red and green accents dotting the room. The bed was bigger than his previous one with curtains tied at the posts. Unlike the rest of the room, the bed was done in relatively dark colors, dark and light grey. To one side there was a double door, leading out, to what Harry could see, was a balcony. He didn't know where it overlooked, however.

Like Tom had said, his possessions had been moved here, in one corner was Hedwig's climbing castle, and anything that was hers, the cat herself sleeping within it. His wardrobe had been moved as well, the massive wooden object tucked next to a darker wooded one, Tom's. The table that held different kinds of sweets and fruits next to them.

Harry was jerked out of his appraisal of the room, when Tom pressed a hand upon his shoulder, sliding that hand up the side of his neck, his thumb resting on his cheek. Harry looked into Tom's dark eyes for but a moment before they were closed as lips once again attacked his, much softer this time. The tongue pressed against the seam of his lips, and Harry allowed it in.

The hand that had been on his neck was gone, moved down his chest where his robes were being undone. Unlike their everyday outfit, the bonding robes had more layers, so it had taken several moments for Tom to remove the entirety of the robes from his torso until he had removed all but the single silk white sleeveless top. Harry had attempted to help Tom with his robes, but he couldn't get his fumbling fingers to work for him, so he took a step back and started to remove the items of cloth off himself.

The next few moments were a blur to Harry. He found himself on the bed, clad in only his loincloth, circlet, and his gold and silver accents. Tom was before him, on his knees wearing only his trousers, looking at Harry intently. His gaze was drawn to the pendant hanging on the sliver chain that dangled around his husband's delicate neck. It fitted Harrison well, especially in Tom's possessive mind. He brought his hand up to cup Harry's cheek, his thumb trailing over his cheekbone before swooped forward to press a kiss upon the younger prince.

Fingers pressed into the knots holding the loincloth together, and with a swift tug, the cloth loosened and fell away. Harry made a sound in the back of his throat, acknowledging the difference, but did nothing to stop him, his fingers merely gripping Tom's upper arms tightly. Harry broke for a moment, his breath coming out in short pants, as Thomas gripped Harry's thighs and brought them around his waist, leaning forward so Harry's back was pressed against the soft bed's pillows. He captured his lips again for another kiss, a hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, his tongue sliding against Harry's.

Tom's free hand moved to his husband's backside, his fingers sliding across the puckered entrance teasingly. A startled sound exited Harrison's mouth, muffled by the older prince's tongue. Harry's heart pounded in his ears, the kiss stealing all of his breath.

Harry didn't know how long they remained like that, their lips engaged in a small battle, Harry's hands had found their way up into Tom's hair, and Tom's was roaming over his sides and down his legs. Once every few strokes he would slide his fingers against Harry's entrance, always making Harry start slightly. Heat tore through Harry, followed quickly by arousal, Tom's fingers avoiding where he truly wanted them to go. He attempted to voice his want, but Tom quickly cut him off with a kiss and his thumb coming up on his chest to brush against a nipple. A whine left his throat unbidden, but the sound finally seemed to break through to Tom, or so Harry had thought until the older prince had moved away from him.

"Hush, _luv,_ I am merely getting something we need." Tom purred at his husband, watching as a blush returned to his Harry's cheeks. He had moved to the edge of the bed, where a small cabinet sat, and opening it up, he pulled out a vial of gold oil. With a grin, he quickly slid back to where he had been moments before, he placed a brief kiss upon reddened lips, before sitting back. He pulled the cork out of the vial, spreading the golden liquid over his fingers. He then slid his fingers over Harry's entrance, leaving a trail of oil in his wake.

When Tom first breached Harry, the younger had jolted with a small sound of pain. Tom 'shushed' him softly, a hand coming up to cup Harry's soft cheek, when Harry's smaller hand found it before it reached it's goal, and interlaced their fingers, gripping him tightly. Tom's administrations were gentle, allowing Harry to squeeze his hand if the pain got to be too much for a few moments, but it wasn't long before a second finger was added. His fingers were not as squeezed as often either, until he truly started to stretch his smaller husband.

Harry had his eyes clenched close, as Tom continued to work, but then Tom twisted his fingers unexpectantly, and a bolt of pleasure shot through him, his eyes opening wide, his body jerking up off the bed. He had let out a startled moan, looking towards his husband with his widened eyes. Tom merely smirked at him, and twisted his fingers again, causing me to moan and jerk a second time. Another twist and another moan had Harry collapsed back down against the pillows as Tom pumped his fingers, hitting that spot every time. Harry did not even notice when another finger was added.

Tom finally pulled his fingers free, his smirk widening when he heard the whimper that Harry had emitted, he brought himself back up to Harry's lips, his hands working to free himself of his trousers and pour enough of the oil onto his hand and from his hand to his manhood. Harry was squirming below him, a soft whine in the back of his throat, barely heard through the sounds of his pants.

Harry moaned when he felt something brush against his entrance, slick and cold. Lips descended onto his as the blunt head of Tom's member pushed into him, much, much larger than his fingers. He cried out, his fingernails digging into Tom's shoulder blades, his face buried into his husband's neck. One of Tom's hands held him still at the hips, while the other was trailing up and down Harry's spine, attempting to sooth him just a little. He inched his way inside his newly named lover, stilling every time Harry whimpered in pain, waiting a few moments, allowing his little husband got used to him.

"Shhh, It is okay, _luv."_ He purred lowly into Harry ear. "The pain will pass soon, just relax." Tom then let out a soft moan when he realized that he had bottomed out, his hips pressed flush against Harry's.

Tom gently pried Harry away from him, laying him back down against the pillows, Harry's hand catching his and their fingers once again found themselves intertwined together, as Tom started to move. Harry squeezed Tom's hand tightly, the smallest of whines in his throat. After a few long moments, Tom finally started to move, watching his husband's face closely. Building up speed ever slowly, Tom jerked his hips forward attempting, and succeeding, to hit that bundle of nerves in Harrison's body, making said prince arch his back, a moan tumbling out of his lips.

Harry had had his eyes slip close when that _something_ was hit, but they shot open with his moan, the green of his eyes nothing more than a ring as he stared up at his husband. Tom was gazing down at him with a possessive light in his own dark eyes. It took Harry a moment to realize that Tom was also muttering something, so softly that Harry could not hear it. Another sharp thrust had Harry's eyes closed again, Tom's moan echoing his.

Harry felt as if the world was at a stand-still, only the existed in that moment, and all else had melted away. And the Gryffindor Prince could not find it within himself to care, as long as his husband _kept hitting that spot_. Harry's moans fell from his lips without his notice, in time with Tom's thrusts.

The tightening in his belly finally gave way, his release splattering both he and his husband. Instantly, Harry's mind blanked, his entire body feeling as if it was floating. When he came back to his senses, he felt the coolness of a rag wiping him clean, followed quickly by soft lips. The rag stopped it's path, and disappeared completely before there was a warm body pressed against his. He turned into the warmth, a soft strangled sound left his lips when he realized that he actually hurt. Lips met his temple as hands messaged his lower back and hips, thumbs sliding to brush against the insides of his thighs.

Lips were trailing everywhere, across his brow, down his cheek, actually capturing his lips, before they were on his neck, then back upon his temple. Near-silent cooing from his husband had him melting completely within his arms, the aches all but forgotten. Harry did attempt to find one of the hands sliding down his body, his own hand lethargic in it's movements. But his husband seemed to understand what he was trying to do, and with a low chuckle, brought one hand up to allow Harry to intertwine their fingers. Harry let out a content sigh before the dark consumed him again.

Harry awoke fully the next morning to, once again, lips trailing along his cheek to his neck. Harry's eyes fluttered open to look into his husband's dark gaze. Harry could feel his heart warm at the look that he was receiving. His husband bent down to capture his lips in another kiss, his hands roaming into places that were still very much sore, but all complaints died in his throat, when Tom's fingers found that spot and he was pleasantly lost to the world.

Harry did not see his parents until a week later, his mother smiled prettily at him, and his father merely gave him a warm look.

A month or two later found Harry sick in the bathing area, and after a visit from Healer Luna, Prince Harrison was announced as with child.


End file.
